


Legend

by andrastes_grace



Series: Fire Emblem Femslash 2016 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the fourth day of FE Femslash Week 2016.</p>
<p>Legends are funny things sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legend

The legends don’t speak of them,  They speak of Eliwood, the fabled hero who slew the dragon and saved the maid (but they don’t remember that Ninian was both dragon and woman, or the sacrifices she made for her love).  They speak of Hector, the great leader and peerless warrior, who led Ostia to prosperity, his loyal wife by his side (but they don’t remember Farina was a knight in her own right, the battles she fought alongside her husband or the respect in which she was held as a knight, warrior and ruler.)  And they speak of the Tactician, a woman who led the heroes through a time of dragons (but no legend recalls what happened to her, and some doubt she even existed, even as her friends mourned her disappearance.)

But they don’t speak of the girl from the plains, who wielded the Mani Katti like a dance, and fought for the family she’d never seen, and they don’t speak of the Pegasus knight who had followed her who was just as renowned for her skill with the lance as she was her cheerful, if reserved, nature.

But the stories followed them.  Towns and villages had their own songs, and their own stories of Lyndis of Sacae and Florina of Ilia.  Folk tales and fables of the lovers who had held off the entire Bern army to save a village, and evacuated the staff of Castle Araphen before it fell.  One young woman claimed that Lyndis had visited her in a dream, gifted her the Sol Katti and told her to join Roy’s army.  There’s no way of saying whether any of these stories are true or not.

And the stories talk of their love, of the way they protected each other on the battlefield, and cared for each other off it.  There were girls and women who  remembered the fencing and riding lessons they’d been given, and taverns that remember the men who’d tried to out drink either of the women.  There were as many stories that painted them as human as there were songs and stories of their impossible deeds.

They were not legends.  Legends are impossible and untouchable; something to be viewed, revered and learnt from but never known and talked with.

They are not legends, and their story is not yet over.

**Author's Note:**

> People get left out of legends, but that’s fine.
> 
> Who needs wise old sages talking about you in legends when there’s a really singable folk song about the time you punched a bear and then adopted it?
> 
> This fic mostly came about because I was annoyed by the fact that, because FE6 came first, most of the cool women from FE7 (who hadn't been created then) were dead or missing by the time FE6's events. So I wondered what Lyn and Florina were up to in FE6. One day, once I'm actually finished FE6, I'll write about the girl who wanted to join Roy's army.
> 
> (My canon is actually Hector/Lyn/Florina but this fic wouldn't work with the OT3)


End file.
